1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fryer vats and methods of manufacturing such fryer vats. More specifically, the invention is directed towards fryer vats having strengthened vat welds and methods of manufacturing such fryer vats.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a known fryer vat 1 may comprise a main portion 4 and side portions 2 mounted on main portion 4. Side portions 2 may be substantially rectangular in shape. Main portion 4 may comprise a U-shaped portion 4a connected to side portions 2 and a cold zone 4b extending below and from U-shaped portion 4a. Cold zone 4b may comprise a drain formed at the bottom of cold zone 4b for catching any debris, e.g., crumbs, which may fall off of a food product during cooking. During a known manufacturing process, side portions 2 may be fixed to main portion 4 by a known welding process using a known torch (not shown). Specifically, a filler material, e.g., a known solder, such as a stainless steel-based solder, or the like, may be positioned adjacent to or in contact with those portions of side portions 2 contacting main portion 4. The filler material subsequently may be melted using the torch, such that when the filler material cools to a temperature sufficient to form a solid material, the filler material welds side portions 2 to main portion 4.
Referring to FIG. 2, when side portions 2 are welded to main portion 4, a vertical vat weld 6 may be formed at or adjacent to those lines at which U-shaped portion 4a intersects any two vertical ends or edges of side portions 2. For example, a first vertical vat weld 6 may be formed at or adjacent to a line at which U-shaped portion 4a intersects the front, left side portion 2. Similarly, a second vertical vat weld 6 may be formed at or adjacent to a line at which U-shaped portion 4a intersects the front, right side portion 2. Moreover, a third vertical vat weld 6 may be formed at or adjacent to a line at which U-shaped portion 4a intersects the rear, left side portions 2. Similarly, a fourth vertical vat weld 6 may be formed at or adjacent to a line at which U-shaped portion 4a intersects the rear, right side portion 2. When side portions 2 are welded to main portion 4, a horizontal vat weld (not shown) also may be formed at or adjacent to those lines at which U-shaped portion 4a contacts lower ends or edges of side portion 2.
In operation, fryer vat 1 may be positioned inside a known fryer apparatus, e.g., a pressure fryer apparatus, an open fryer apparatus, or the like. A cooking medium, e.g., melted shortening, cooking oil, or the like, may be placed inside fryer vat 1 and heated to a predetermined temperature via at least one heat exchanger tube (not shown) or at least one burner (not shown). When the cooking medium reaches the predetermined temperature, a basket or a tray carrier holding a food product, e.g., chicken, fish, french fries, or the like, may be submersed in the cooking medium, such that the food product may be cooked. Once the food product is cooked, the food product may be removed and the heat exchanger or the burner may be deactivated, such that temperature of the cooking medium may decrease.
Nevertheless, when the cooking medium is heated to the predetermined temperature, the temperature of those portions of fryer vat 1 in contact with the cooking medium, e.g., side portions 2 and U-shaped portion 4a, also may increase. When the temperature of side portions 2 and U-shaped portion 4a increases, side portions 2 and U-shaped portion 4a may thermally expand. Moreover, when the heat exchanger tube or the burner is deactivated and the temperature of the cooking medium decreases, the temperature of side portions 2 and U-shaped portion 4a also may decrease. When the temperature of side portions 2 and U-shaped portion 4a decreases, side portions 2 and U-shaped portion 4a may thermally contract. Consequently, when fryer vat 1 is used over time, the side portions 2 and U-shaped portion 4a may experience thermal stress, e.g., at notches formed at the ends of vertical vat welds 6, due to such thermal expansion and thermal contraction. In particular, vertical vat welds 6 or the horizontal vat welds, or both, may experience sufficient fatigue to cause them to crack, e.g., at the notches, such that fryer vat 1 no longer may be used to cook food products. Moreover, when a user of fryer vat 1 improperly fails to place the cooking medium inside fryer vat 1 prior to activating the heat exchanger or the burner, vertical vat welds 6 or the horizontal vat welds, or both, may more readily crack than when fryer vat 1 is properly filled with cooking medium before heat is applied.